


Catching Up

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A commission for Micha: a "smutty bensler" fic :)Thanks!!
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Catching Up

They hadn’t seen each other for a few years—not since before Stabler’s divorce—and Benson hadn’t expected the old spark of attraction. They were older, grayer and less flexible, and their lives had diverged from each other. They were no longer partners, spending day after day together.

Her pull of desire was as strong as ever, though—stronger, because now there was nothing standing in their way. He wasn’t married, she wasn’t desperate for a family, they didn’t have to worry about _priority of life_ or any of the other complications that came from being in love with a fellow cop.

Stabler shoved a knee between her thighs, levering her legs further apart.

They hadn’t made it far into his apartment; he had her backed up against the wall beside the door, her blouse already open to expose the pale swell of breasts straining at the lacy cups of her bra.

She’d known she was going home with someone even before she’d seen Stabler across the bar, but the moment their eyes met they’d both known the evening would end like this. She didn’t regret it. He smelled the same, a scent that was almost-overwhelmingly familiar.

He felt the way she’d always known he would—all hard muscle and calloused hands and confident fingers—but his mouth was gentler than she’d expected. He sucked at her neck as her skirt fell into a heap around her ankles.

She moaned, tipping her head back against the wall as a warm hand slipped into the front of her panties. “Careful,” she said, moving her neck away from his mouth. “Nowhere a shirt won’t cover.”

He ducked his head and sucked at the soft mound of her breast and she gasped, clutching at the back of his head to urge him on. He nipped at her skin and sucked a bruise into her flesh, but she was more focused on his fingers; they’d found their way between her legs, and she arched away from the wall, groaning in frustration.

She had lube in her purse, but she didn’t need it. She was already wet and anxious for more contact. She pushed herself against his hand, flexing her muscles around his finger as it slipped inside. She fumbled for his fly, yanking his zipper open without ceremony, and shoved her hands into the back of his jeans to dig her fingers into the taut flesh of his ass.

He lifted his head and his hot breath puffed against her ear. “Fuck, Liv,” he growled, nipping at her earlobe. He pushed a second finger inside her, grunting in satisfaction when she dug her fingernails into his ass hard enough to leave imprints.

He turned his head to find her lips, claiming her mouth in a rough kiss. He tasted like mint and, beneath that, beer. She let him control the kiss because she had more important things to worry about as she struggled to shove his jeans down his hips.

After a few seconds she broke away from his mouth with an annoyed sound. “Come _on_ ,” she said, pushing at the tight denim. He wiggled his hips to help and she finally got his jeans to slide down his legs, taking his briefs with them. She grabbed his erection, giving him a few quick, rough strokes, and his hips bucked against her as he dropped his face into the hollow of her shoulder. “Fuck me, Elliot,” she said, throwing a leg up and around his hips without bothering to kick off her shoe. She dug the heel into the crease beneath his ass and he grunted again.

He moved his fingers inside her, twisting them while he thumbed at her clit, and she tipped her head back against the wall with a thud she barely noticed. She pulled at him, digging at him with her heel and her nails, clawing at his hips and ass as she arched against him.

“Do you want me to use—”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she said. She had condoms in her purse—wherever her purse was, she’d thrown it somewhere—with the lube, but Stabler wasn’t a stranger. No matter how much time passed they would never, could never, be strangers. They’d been through too much together. “Come on,” she panted, reaching up to pull his head down for another frantic kiss.

She was going to come all over his fingers if he didn’t hurry up, but she didn’t care enough to stop him. The hard pads of his fingers were just short of being painful, and she could feel the heat building in her lower belly, threatening to consume her.

At the last moment he withdrew his hand and she flexed her thigh with a low sound of frustration. The head of his erection nudged against her as he bent his knees a bit to position himself, and then he was thrusting into her with a quick jerk of his hips, filling her in one motion. She cried out but his mouth covered hers to muffle the sound.

She rocked against him but her range of motion was limited. She slid a hand under the back of his shirt, scratching at his skin. He flexed his hips hard and fast, driving her into the wall with each thrust, rattling the nearby table. She came almost immediately, clenching around him to pull him deeper as her body trembled and spasmed.

He drove into her again, hard, and his hips stuttered. His breathing was ragged and she knew he was close, but before she could find the words to encourage him he withdrew and grabbed her hips, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her other leg around him with a startled sound as he spun her away from the wall. He kicked at the tangle of jeans around his ankles with a curse, nearly tripping.

“I swear, if you drop me,” she warned.

He made a sound that was equal parts amusement and annoyance but somehow managed to toe off his shoes and kick the jeans aside. He kissed her as he carried her toward the bedroom. His mouth and hands were still hard and desperate, but her muscles had grown heavier, her movements slower. She still wanted him, but her body has lost its sense of urgency.

He stumbled into the bedroom and dropped her backward onto the bed, following her down with her legs still wrapped around his hips. He kissed and nipped at her breast and shoulder, and she bent her head to bite the soft dip above his collarbone.

He dug a knee into the edge of the bed and drove into her again, pumping his hips against her. She scratched her nails against his scalp, running them through the short hair at the back of his head. He was still wearing his shirt and socks; her bra was struggling to contain the shivering mounds of her breasts.

“Come for me again, Olivia,” he said in a low, uneven voice, his ragged breaths puffing against her face as he lifted his head to watch her expression.

“Fuck me harder,” she shot back, and she saw the white of his teeth in the dimness. She pulled his head down and bit at his lower lip, feeling a rush of satisfaction when he groaned. He thrust into her, rocking her against the bed, and her second orgasm caught her off guard, tightening her muscles and making her body buck and writhe.

He gave a final hard thrust and then stilled, grunting as he throbbed inside of her, spilling himself in pulse after pulse. He broke away from her mouth to nuzzle at her throat, his stubbled chin stinging against her sensitive skin. They panted together for long moments before he finally shifted and slipped from her body. She dropped her legs from his hips and dragged herself further onto the bed while he flopped over onto his back beside her with a sigh.

“Christ,” he breathed, swiping a palm over his sweaty face.

She pushed her tangled hair back from her face and closed her eyes, humming in agreement. “Not bad for an old guy,” she murmured.

“I’ll be offended when I catch my breath,” he said, and she laughed quietly. They stayed beside each other, not quite touching, not talking, for a minute. “Guess I need more time at the gym,” he said when he’d gotten control of his breathing.

“If you spent more time at the gym you’d have to put a cot in the back,” she answered without opening her eyes. The bed shook with his rumbling laugh, and she felt the warm weight of his palm on her stomach. She turned her head and looked at him, meeting his shadowy gaze. “Well? Was it worth the wait?”

He laughed again. “Are we done?” he asked instead of answering.

She glanced at her watch. “I have an hour.” She flicked a look toward his spent cock. “You good for anything more by then?”

“I thought you had a sitter.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I do. She’s there for another hour.”

He considered the implications and showed his teeth in a grin. She’d meant to go home with someone, but she’d had no intention of staying the night. “An hour, then,” he said, rolling over on top of her. “I’ve got a few more tricks.” He smiled before dipping his head to nip and lick at her lips.

She laughed and turned her face away, flattening her palm against his chest. “I need a few minutes first.”

“Get a sitter for next weekend and you can spend the night here.”

She fought down her urge to bristle and smiled instead. “We’ll see,” she allowed.

She could see him gearing up to argue, but he quelled the desire and instead said, “Okay. Well, I’ve got fifty-nine minutes to make my case.” He kissed her smile for a few moments before shifting aside so she could get up to use the bathroom.


End file.
